


The Rest is Rust in Stardust

by Jeanshard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Light Bondage, M/M, a very cliche plot, dom/ sub elements, honestly this is a long glorified porno, teenage merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanshard/pseuds/Jeanshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, Arthur Pendragon wondered when his life had turned into an elaborate porno.</p><p>Wherein Arthur Pendragon is a married man and Merlin is a horny teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which There is an Intro (of sorts)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit rough, honestly it's just to set the scene. I solemnly swear this will be a very long story I will try to regularly update and I will put in a lot of smut with dashes of plot as time goes on.

Merlin shifted in his seat, wincing slightly as he brushed over the tender spots from earlier. He fought to hold back a blush, squirming even more under the gaze of Arthur, who was now to be referred to as ‘Mr Pendragon,’ despite friendly chiding otherwise, because that’s what polite boys like Merlin did. No matter how ironic that was.

“Are you Ok Merlin?” Jesus, did Lancelot have to be such a decent friend and watch every bloody flinch of pain on Merlin’s face? Concerned prick, he’d probably offer Merlin some paracetamol and a drink, which would make Merlin feel even worse than he already did. Bloody selfish (selfless) Lancelot.

“Yeah, thanks.” Merlin mumbled, denying the flush of red along his neck as Arthur scoffed across the table.

“Sports accident, Merlin?” Arthur said Merlin’s name differently when there were other people around. Arthur’s wife laughed, not in the friendly ‘oh bless Merlin being indoor-sy way’ that old ladies did, but in the ‘Merlin is a weakling’ way P.E teachers did. Which made her increasingly easier to dislike thank her son.

“I highly doubt it, Arthur.” Jesus, Vivian was a bitch. Thankfully, it really made Merlin’s life a lot easier to deal with.

He wondered to himself why Arthur ever married ever stayed with Vivian. She was pretty, but there were millions of pretty people in the world. Other than that, Merlin genuinely didn’t see what else they had in common with each other. But then again, he and Arthur got on extremely well and didn’t seem to have a single thing in common at all.

“Well, what did you do to yourself, Merlin?” Merlin looked up, meeting Arthur’s interested (but bloody knowing) stare, not even a little afraid Merlin would rat him out or say something to embarrass them.

“Nothing, really.” Merlin watched, worried as Arthur buttered another slice of toast with a small smirk on his face. He was really worried, if Arthur left him heavily pressed to come up with an excuse he would mortify himself in a few seconds.

“Then why are you acting all shifty?” Merlin took a mental note of all the knives and forks on the table, calculating how much force and time it would take to drive each one through Arthur’s body (more than he possessed, but it could still be worth a shot).

“Just hoping the police don’t realize I’ve escaped prison again.”

Lancelot chuckled as he shovelled cereal into his mouth, Vivian shot him a look of utter irritancy and Arthur fixed his gaze into something more serious.

“No need to be a smart arse, Merlin. I’m just showing some concern.” Arthur did not sound like he appreciated the comment. Lancelot snapped something to his dad about shutting up as Vivian pouted at his swearing. But Arthur and Merlin did not lose each other’s gaze, even as the blonde gave Merlin a look usually reserved for ‘punishments,’ making Merlin harden a little under the table.

“Sorry Mr Pendragon. Just tired.” Merlin was very tired, exhausted in fact. He and Lancelot had stayed up until three AM, partially by talking and partially by Lance’s baby brother, then after that Merlin needed to be downstairs for Arthur around six, ‘who needed to be at the gym, Vivian’ and had taken Merlin over the computer desk before sending him downstairs for breakfast a few minutes after.

“You boys shouldn’t stay up so late.” Arthur gave him a small, sarcastic smile as he swallowed down a bite of toast.

“Come on dad, you were young once-”

“-When dinosaurs roamed the earth.” Merlin had muttered under his breath, smiling to himself as Lance and Arthur continued to talk about what was (and wasn’t) appropriate for teenagers. (Arthur was a bloody hypocrite).

After the meal, Vivian started nattering about new cushions to Arthur while Lance took Merlin over to clean the dishes. (Because the maid was away and Vivian couldn’t get her manicure wet).

“Are you going to Gwaine’s tonight?”

“I don’t think so, Lance.”

“Why not?”

It was sweet, how nice a guy Lance was. He clearly couldn’t imagine a reason a person would turn down an invitation to anything. Or, imagine the real reason Merlin was actually invited.

“Well, I just don’t have anything to wear.” Lance had a thing for cheesy chick flicks, which he had accidentally confessed when exceptionally drunk. Merlin took an odd sense of pride in quoting them whenever possible.

“You are the worst friend ever.” Lance threw a handful of soap suds at Merlin while giving him a quick shove. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” Lance lent closer before whispering “I’m pretty sure Gwaine is only throwing the party so you’ll go, anyway.”

“Is this going to be like in ‘Carrie’? You know, pigs blood falling from the roof onto the hopeless reject.”

“Not if you don’t come. And it took Gwaine all week to bleed out the pigs, so it would be rude of you not to go.” Absentmindedly, Merlin wondered what it would be like to go to the party, if Gwaine actually would mind his appearance. Merlin was entirely sure that the only reason he’s been invited was because of his ties to Freya and Lance, the kind of people who everyone loved and were great at parties. Merlin on the other hand, was usually only invited to be used as a driver.

Although he didn’t have a car, but thankfully drunk people were very trusting in lending their things.

“Merlin, you haven’t been out in ages. You can take a break from studying for one night.”

Actually, Merlin really couldn’t. The internal school exams were a few weeks away, and Merlin could really not afford to lose his scholarship. The next school in his catchment area was filled with the kind of people who would shank Merlin for fun.

“Really Lance, I am not going.”

“Merlin, come on. You can help me get with Gwen then I’ll help you get with Gwaine!”

From across the room, Arthur began to choke on his drink.

“Lance, that is not the kind of thing a father needs to hear.”


	2. Arthur (tries to) Rid Merlin of Some Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which smut and punishment ensue

Merlin had been deeply buried in his maths mountain (homework, extracurricular work, marking from tutoring and math competition stuff) when he heard his phone bleeping.

From: A.P  
Viv is out tonight. Come round at six.

Merlin hated messages like these from Arthur. Bloody arsehole, always assuming Merlin could run along to his every whim and drop all his plans. It was true, but it was still slightly insulting. What if Merlin had spontaneously decided to go to Gwaine’s party? Arthur just assumed Merlin would be sat at home, alone, studying.

Again, just because it was true did not mean it was not insulting.

Despite his wounded pride (because Merlin was a teenager and he was allowed to be sensitive) he set off to Arthur’s house. Although, he did make sure he was half an hour late, because he had to keep some level of pride.

Merlin took out his spare key and opened the door, and before he’d even locked it behind him he felt Arthur crowding around him and locking his lips onto Merlin’s neck.

The two of them stumbled backwards, their lips meeting in a languid kiss that should have been too much tongue but felt suitably perfect. Arthur began tugging at the top of Merlin’s T shirt, dragging down his trousers and leaving Merlin pinned against the wall in just his boxers while Arthur was still fully clothed.

“Arthur, come on.” Merlin whined, as he tried to get Arthur out of his shirt. Arthur simply smirked, then pulled Merlin’s wrists up and held them in one palm, sliding off Merlin’s boxers and leaving him totally naked. In the hallway. Whilst Arthur was still entirely dressed. Merlin would have felt a lot more shame were it not for the huge bulge he felt in Arthur’s trousers.

“You know Merlin, I think you’re getting a bit cheeky.” Each word was punctured with a nip along Merlin’s shoulders. Only Arthur could mouth and bite someone’s shoulder and make it so sexy.

“You know the youth of today.” Merlin tried to wriggle his wrists free, to start working the buttons on Arthur’s shirt, or to peel himself of Arthur because his trousers were chafing a certain area Merlin already found very sensitive.

“Yes, you seem very pleased that I am older than you Merlin.” Now, Arthur’s nips were not as playful, and his grip tightened considerably on the smaller boy’s wrists. “You should learn to respect your elders, and not make sarcastic comments about dinosaurs.”

Crap.

“Arthur-”

“I suppose I’ll just have to teach you a lesson, really.”

Whenever Merlin was being taught a lesson, it went one of two ways. The lessons could be fun and over quickly, whenever Arthur wanted to get Merlin to enjoy sex more (basically impossible) or learn a new trick, or they were a punishment. From the way Arthur wrenched Merlin over his shoulder and along to a spare room, Merlin was not too hopeful.

Arthur let go of Merlin and closed the door behind them. He then sat down on a chair, loosening his tie slightly and giving a quick press to his crotch.

“Merlin, come here.” If a horny Merlin had any sense of dignity, it was not very obvious as he anxiously trotted over to Arthur and sank onto his knees. “Good initiative Merlin, but not quite.” Merlin blushed, but his erection didn’t flag at all. Mutinous body. “Lie over my lap, arse up and hands on the floor.”

Merlin scrambled to do so; suddenly anxious to make sure Arthur wasn’t mad at him. He was careful not to knee Arthur anywhere (because it had happened before and would happen again) as he got himself into a position.

“You’re awfully hard Merlin.” Merlin’s erection was grinding into Arthur’s leg, and there was nothing he could do to stop the blush that set through him. Arthur began to run his hands over the slight curve of Merlin’s arse. “I don’t think you should be enjoying this much.” His hand landed with a quick slap that had Merlin keening with the shock of it. “I’m not sure you’re taking this seriously.”

“I am Arthur, I’m really sorry I-” Another light slap on his rear had Merlin shutting up and rocking harder into Arthur’s legs.

“No you’re not, M. Hopefully you will be when we’re done, but right now you’re only sorry I heard you.” Arthur’s voice was deceptively casual; as though he did not have a naked teenager draped over his legs and had not been spanking him moments ago. “How many do you think, hmm?”

“Five?”

Arthur laughed, not the kind of laugh that meant Merlin was forgiven, but a different one entirely.

“Per word? That feels about right.” The sentences were each peppered with a small slap, but they were beginning to sting more. Arthur gently rubbed Merlin between each hit. “We’ll say fifteen for the dinosaurs, ten for the prison, and five for not staying at home and doing homework.” Merlin could feel Arthur lean down, feel the air warm as Arthur whispered. “How many would that be, Merlin?”

Merlin was the top maths student in his school, and in his country, but with Arthur’s large hands rubbing along his sore bum he could barely remember his own bloody name.

“Merlin!” The shout pulled him back to reality for enough time for him to pant ‘thirty!’ “Good. I want you to count.”

Slap.

“One.” Slap “Two.” They started off quite gently, but before Merlin had huffed out ‘ten’ Arthur was hitting him in more earnest, and by twenty five Merlin was holding back tears.

But he liked the pain, for a hundred reasons he didn’t want to admit. And he did not want, or need, to say the safety word.

“Thirty!”

After the last strike, Arthur raised Merlin up and pulled down his expensive trousers, before dropping the small boy back into his lap, his bum still sore from the spanking.

“You did a really good job, M.” Arthur pressed a small kiss to Merlin’s nose and ran his hands down his back. His fingers grazed the bottom of Merlin’s rear and he gave a small smile. “It’s so hot, and it’s fire engine red. Do you like it that way?” He took Merlin’s lips into his own, swallowing their moans.

He lifted Merlin up and lay him down on the bed. His hands grazed the younger boys ribs and he began kissing down his narrow torso, slowing as he got to Merlin’s straining erection.

Merlin sat back, in quiet awe. He watched as Arthur, painfully good looking bloody perfect Arthur began to lick the bottom of Merlin’s shaft, kiss his way along the vein until reaching the slit. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” He laughed at Merlin’s eager nodding. “Do you want me to suck you?” Again, another laugh to another eager nod, before his eyes darkened and he set to bobbing up and down Merlin’s (impressive for his age) length.

In all honesty, tonight Arthur would have loved to have pounded into Merlin’s ass. To be able to feel the heat he had placed on Merlin’s rear would have been unbelievable, but he wouldn’t yet. Not until Merlin was used to spanking, and in need of less preparation to be taken.

Besides, he was soon rewarded with Merlin coming down his throat with a small cry and a whimper, and that was quite enjoyable enough.

But Merlin, being the young gentlemen he was, took time out from his post orgasmic haze to clumsily pull Arthur off using his hand, because he felt guilty being spoiled by Arthur’s attention, and it was only fair to return some.


	3. In Which There is Always More Time For Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Arthur loses himself in his love of Merlin, quickly leading to where Arthur acts like a giant dick but does not see it that way.

Arthur sat, quietly entranced in watching the emotions that ran across Merlin’s face. He was draped in moonlight, ebony hair streaked with sky, sapphire eyes hidden under pale lids, alabaster skin draped over a dainty frame and lips plump and pink. He’s like a china doll, something so perfect and beautiful it takes Arthur’s breath away for a moment.

He tries to shuffle away from Merlin for a minute, to let him sleep while he checks the time. ’11:25.’ He’d have to send Merlin home soon, he didn’t want him to be tired for work, but Arthur would miss the feeling of Merlin curled beside him, his heart a gentle thrumming when Arthur’s knocked around his ribs like a rubber ball, the softness of Merlin’s hair tickling his nose, the clasping of his fingers around Arthur’s arms.

Even fully dressed, asleep and drooling slightly, Merlin made Arthur feel more intimate than anyone else in the world had.

Jesus, Arthur was a bad, bad man.

“Merlin.” Arthur shook the smaller boy gently, watching as Merlin’s eyes fluttered open, as his pupils blew wide and he sunk back into himself again. He gave Arthur a look that managed to be both adoring and guilty, before washing them both away with a quick smile and peeling the duvet off.

Arthur hated what this did to Merlin. Kids his age should not feel so god damn guilty, so plagued all the time. They shouldn’t have to blow off plans so they can maybe get an hour or two with someone they like, or lie constantly to everyone, or become agitated at the thought of what they were doing. But, Arthur couldn’t let him go, not when he felt Merlin so warm beside him, or watched the dimples in his cheeks or the sparkle in his eyes, or whisper ‘I love you’ and hope Arthur would not hear. Not when Merlin said something as delicate and precious as that, because the feeling brimmed over him and billowed out because he couldn’t help it.

Not when Arthur felt the same.

“I’ll give you a ride.”

“It’s ok… I took my bike.” That bloody bike, there were few things in the world Arthur hated than the bike. Not only did it rob him of the chance of being with Merlin for a little longer, of watching the street light reflected in his eyes and the pane of glaze heat under Merlin’s breath, but the thing was a death trap (Merlin often argued that bicycles often sported by old ladies couldn’t possibly be death traps, but what did he know?)

“I don’t want you to cycle when it’s so dark, you might get hurt.”

Merlin smiled at him, leaning over the bed and laying a kiss on Arthur’s nose.

Which lead to Arthur pulling Merlin back into the bed, the time of night suddenly forgotten as their lips and limbs became tangled, as Arthur worked to pull of the jeans Merlin had worked onto himself and Merlin pulled off the boxers covering Arthur.

“Are you still sore?” Arthur pushed his hand under Merlin’s trousers, pulling them off before worming his fingers into the boxers. “Saw you squirming this morning, M. So fucking sexy. God, the things you do to me.” Merlin mewled slightly, cowering his face into the crook of Arthur’s neck in embarrassment. “Bit late to play the blushing virgin, sweet heart.”

Arthur gave a quick nip to Merlin’s shoulder, his fingers working around the small hole in Merlin’s arse.

“All tight again, I’ll have to stretch you out.” Arthur allowed the tip of his finger to breach Merlin, he didn’t want to hurt him, but enough to make his intentions clear, enough so Merlin had a chance to say ‘no.’

Instead, Arthur watched in joy as Merlin wriggled closer, lips closing onto Arthur’s neck to hide the quiet whisper of ‘please.’

“I love it when you beg.” Arthur stretched an arm out to snag the bottle of lube he’d hidden earlier, his other arm throwing the duvet to the floor so he had full access to the writing Merlin beneath him.

His fingers began to trace the edge of Merlin’s rim, before he allowed the tips to sink in slowly. As he allowed his third finger to enter, Merlin began to rock against him, his mouth moving with furious whispers.

“Please, just go now I need, I just need-” No one was ever this desperate for contact with Arthur, this keen for his attention or his contact. And Merlin probably didn’t even realize he was saying it, or that Arthur was hearing him, and Arthur loved it, loved him.

Arthur flipped Merlin onto his tummy, because Merlin was still new to this and Arthur wanted to be able to focus on not hurting him and not being lost in the pools of his eyes (a cliché feeling for a cliché situation).

An odd sense of happiness struck Arthur as he saw the splotches of hickies, bruises and scratches his love had placed on Merlin. Even more so that he knew Merlin loved them too.

“Please, now, Arthur-” Arthur had somehow managed to get himself distracted by Merlin’s back, leaving the poor teen to start humping the bed in desperation.

“You rutting against the bed like a dog, Merlin?” Arthur began to slide himself into the smaller boy, slowing at Merlin’s inhale and allowing him to catch his breath again. “Are you just that desperate for your master’s cock?”

Merlin gave a quick nod into the pillow, not quick enough for Arthur to ignore, before he hid his face under his arms. Even after all the weeks they had been fucking- it was more than that but still- Merlin was still shy. It was one of the sweetest things Arthur knew.

Until he found himself fully seated in Merlin, his whole shaft buried in held in Merlin’s channel, the walls so tight it made Arthur’s head go dizzy. This, this was the sweetest, the best feeling, being so close to someone he loved with all he knew, being so close to Merlin.

Arthur began to thrust, slowly at first until he felt Merlin relax and shift himself to meet each jab, then speeding up. Sweat broke along the drape of Arthur’s back, and he felt the same happen to Merlin, making the sliding of their bodies sound obscene and incredible, a filthy chorus, peppered with Merlin’s growing cries of pleasure and Arthur’s grunts.

“Arthur, I need, please let me come, please, please!”

Merlin was so hot when he begged. Even now, his words were muffled in the pillow, his voice raw with want and his skin covered in Arthur.

Arthur snuck his hand along under Merlin’s body, addressing Merlin’s cock by gripping it tightly at the base.

“Do you want to be good for me, Merl?”

With a small sob, Merlin nodded.

“I want you to hold it, Merlin.” Arthur’s thrusts became quick and precise, deliberately snagging Merlin’s prostate each time, until Merlin was making guttural squeals beneath him and begging for release.

“If I let you go now Merlin, you will have to do something for me next time. Whatever I say, M, no complaints.”

“Please, Arthur yes I’ll do it I just need to co-”

“Come then.” Merlin began to spasm so viciously for a moment Arthur was worried he had hurt him, until the pleasure of Merlin’s tightening channel clamping on Arthur’s dick became so strong he started to come too, whiting out with the pleasure and slumping on Merlin’s body. 

***

The sound of a car pulling up outside sent firework’s along Arthur’s skin.

He waited, but thankfully it wasn’t Vivian. He gave the small clock a quick glare and saw it was past 3 AM. She would be home in half an hour, which didn’t leave him much time to clean up. Rolling over, he felt the heat of a sleeping Merlin beside him.

“Merlin! Get up!” He peeled himself of the smaller boy, shoving his shoulder a little too roughly until Merlin fell from the bed. He’d be fine.

“Arthur, what, I don’t-” Merlin’s eyes were glazed over by the remnants of dreams, slowly losing their dreamy allure to turn to a scowl.

Arthur grabbed a handful of Merlin’s clothes (and accidentally crumpling them in the process, but Merlin was a teenager and probably wouldn’t care) and shoved them into Merlin’s arms.

“Jesus, hurry up and put something on. You can’t go out like that.” Merlin looked confused for a second, before throwing on his tshirt and jeans then giving Arthur a small and anxious smile. 

“What are you waiting for then?” Arthur began stripping the covers off the bed, giving Merlin and odd glance and wondering why Merlin didn’t get a move on.

“You said… Oh. Nothing.” Why the hell did Merlin look so wounded? It wasn’t all Arthur’s fault the sheets were a mess and needed cleaning. Merlin began to walk to the door, before Arthur managed to snap. 

“Not there, she might get back, crawl through the window.” Merlin usually laughed at that, but this time a small shiver of rage went through him. “I’ll call you next time she’s out, alright?”

Then, he grabbed the last pieces of evidence from how he and Merlin had spent the evening, before scurrying out and hearing the latch open on the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sad weird sadist and I am sorry
> 
> PS, you have no idea what kudos and comments mean, they are the biggest motivators. No pressure, but there's totally pressure


	4. Arthur Apologises with More than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur pays Merlin a visit at work

Merlin wasn’t really sure why he was surprised to see Arthur act so callously with him the night before. It wasn’t the quick dismissal, Merlin understood that it would be a disaster for both of them if he were to be caught with Arthur, or even that Arthur left him to get home alone (because the world was best at night).

It was that Arthur didn’t seem to value Merlin after he’d gotten what he wanted. It was that he seemed to completely forget who Merlin was, and recreate him into something pure or sinister, something weak or strong, however it suited Arthur’s needs.

And Merlin got that he was doing something bad, but that did not make him a bad person. It did not mean he should feel bad, that he was too much and not enough for someone he loved.

And there lay the problem, Merlin really loved Arthur, at least as much as he felt he could love someone. Which made it very hard to step up and walk away.

***

From: Arthur Pendragon  
Are you working?

From: Merlin Emrys  
Yes. Y?

From: Arthur Pendragon  
Are you by yourself?

From: Merlin Emrys  
That sounds so creepy

From: Arthur Pendragon  
I’ll take that as a yes.

Merlin wormed his phone back to his pocket, drumming his fingers along the table top.

Merlin had worked in ‘Gaius’ Herbal Remedies’ for a few years, and could honestly say it made him positive a career in medicine was not for him. Hearing about various strangers whine about their lumps, bumps, boils, rashes etc made Merlin itch all over, and feel so queasy the ground would swim.

And the fact Gaius had recently started selling ‘karma sutra’ books for pensioners made Merlin question a lifestyle as a monk with serious intention.

The door bell rung and Merlin looked up from his daydream to see Arthur shaking raindrops from his jacket and umbrella. 

“Hey gorgeous.” Arthur’s smile was blinding, full of crooked teeth and genuine happiness, and it caused Merlin to melt a little (and lose the mental image of elderly karma sutra). Arthur shook out of his jacket and latched them onto the coat rack, walking over to Merlin and rubbing the back of his neck. “So, I. Well.”

Merlin had genuinely never seen Arthur look so uncomfortable or miserable in his entire life. It was oddly pleasing.

“What are you saying sorry for?”

“Jesus Merlin, I left you to get home alone at arse o’clock of the night, and didn’t bloody make sure you were OK, and I don’t even…”

“It’s OK.”

“It’s not, M.” Arthur stood a few feet away from Merlin now, but he began to walk behind the counter to grab hold of Merlin’s waist. “I’m sorry I did that.”

“It’s fine, really, I like the cycle.” Some part of Merlin was yelling at him to ‘grow a spine, dammit’ but the rest of him was melting from the way Arthur wrapped his hands around Merlin’s waist, and looked at him like he was something special.

“Merlin.” Arthur leaned down, his lips pressing against Merlin’s in a touch so tender it made Merlin’s knees go weak. “I need to show you how sorry I am, how important you are to me.” Arthur’s hands were slowly circling the edges of Merlin’s face, dipping down to cup his jaw and to make their gazes lock. Then, as gently as he had ever done it, Arthur began to kiss Merlin, slowly, grazing the edges of Merlin’s lips until they opened, not forcing his tongue deep but lapping at Merlin’s lips, teeth, working away and mouthing at his jaw, until Merlin felt as loved and wanted as he ever had. “I called Gaius; he’s going to be out for an hour.” 

Arthur began to take hold of Merlin’s wrists, and steer him into the store room at the back.

Arthur smiled at Merlin, before guiding Merlin onto a stool and kissing his cheek. 

“We’re going to try something new, M. All you need to do is lie on your belly, draped across the stool, and I’ll take care of you. Can you do that?” Merlin ‘mmhmmed’ and Arthur smiled. “Good. Ok, take your trousers off, and lie over the chair.”

The cold gust of air against Merlin’s legs made him gasp, but he did as Arthur asked, lying still and closing his eyes. He hoped Arthur wouldn’t spank him, not that Merlin didn’t love it, but he had to psyche himself up for it, first.

“Alright, sweet heart, spread your legs, that’s right.” There was a clicking sound and Arthur huffed, like he was getting on his knees, and Merlin really wondered what was going on, because Arthur wouldn’t fuck him without preparation and they didn’t have time for that and-

Merlin felt Arthur’s lips at the rim of his hole, a gentle kiss and a quick lick. No way.

Surely, this kind of thing did not happen outside of porno’s, and it did not happen to Merlin.

“Arthur you don’t have to-”

“Merlin.” Arthur sounded hoarse. “I want to. Now shut up.”

Well, if Arthur insisted.

Slowly, Arthur’s tongue began chasing Merlin’s rim. The blond placed his mouth over the edge of Merlin’s hole, tongue lapping at the tight entry before dipping in. Merlin squirmed from the pleasure of it, mewling and begging for more, less, everything and nothing.

Merlin’s dick was caught under him, and were he not so wrapped up in the fact Arthur was eating him out he may have felt himself being chafed to the point of pain. But he again, Arthur was eating him out and nothing else existed in the world.

Now, Arthur’s tongue was darting in and out of Merlin with ease, his rim loosened and coated in spit. Merlin shivered as Arthur wormed in a finger, stroking over Merlin’s prostate while him mouth still lapped at the edges of Merlin’s hole.

With not only the feeling, but the mental image of all that, Merlin could be forgiven for coming so quickly, and blacking out a little as he did.

Merlin was only out for a few seconds, and when he woke he spun onto his back to look at Arthur.

“How was that then, Merlin?” Arthur looked so cocky, smirking at Merlin because he knew what the answer was. 

“I… Uh… Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin wanted to say more, but he felt himself blushing and had to look away.

Arthur’s smile softened, not that Merlin could see it, and he pressed a kiss to the inside of the smaller boy’s thigh.

“Merlin, I loved doing it. I loved that it made you happy. And I loved watching you fall apart.” Arthur stood up, knees protesting a little, before searching for a tissue, or a rag, to give Merlin a quick clean up.

“Arthur, do you, uh, want me to help you with your?” Merlin looked over to Arthur, specifically his crotch, but was a little surprised with what he saw.

Instead of a bulge, there was a large wet spot. At first, Merlin was worried before he realized that Arthur had come in his pants! Which was something Merlin had a bad habit of doing and Arthur was always a terrible tease. Arthur gave him a shaky grin.

“Well you can hardly blame me, M, you looked so bloody sexy.”


	5. Where Merlin Learns Not to Ignore Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Missed Calls
> 
> 4 Texts
> 
> 1 Voice mail
> 
> All from Arthur. Shit.

“Missed you at my party on Saturday, Merlin.” Merlin looked up from his desk to see Gwaine smiling back down at him.

Merlin had been about to text Arthur back, Merlin was wanting to meet up tonight and Arthur was hesitant, but it was only fair to speak to Gwaine.

“Hey Gwaine.” Merlin gave him a quick smile, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket but ignoring it in favour of Gwaine. “Sorry, just had a lot of work to catch up on.”

“You’re always doing school work. Guess that’s why you’re top of the year though, really.” If Gwaine asked Merlin to do his homework, well Merlin would probably do it, but he’d be mad as hell about it. “So, do you… uh, tutor?”

“Which subject?”

“Sorry?” Gwaine looked a little flustered, and Merlin wondered if he was waiting for someone.

“Which subject do you need me to tutor you in?”

“Oh! Right, um, yeah, I guess, I could use help in chemistry. You’re the prefect for that, right?”

“Yeah.” Merlin gave Gwaine a small smile, and they arranged for the two of them to meet in the library on Thursday afternoon. Gwaine gave Merlin a quick wink when he left and it made Merlin feel a lot lighter throughout the day, which was nice. Because he didn’t have many friends, and Gwaine was someone Merlin had always been in a bit of awe over.

So, Merlin found himself forgetting entirely about his phone, and didn’t even check it until he was home, settling in to work and looking to message Lance.

2 Missed Calls

4 Texts

1 Voice mail

All from Arthur. Shit.

Merlin quickly opened the voice mail, hearing Arthur’s voice cracking down the line.

‘Hello sweetheart.’ Arthur spat the word out like a poison. ‘Just been trying to get through to let you know I’ll be back early tonight and coming to yours around six-ish, seeing as you said you were home alone.’ It was 5:55. ‘so call me back. See you then.’

It was fucking typical, the one time he hadn’t bother check his phone Arthur decided to come and see him. And Merlin always wanted to spend extra time with Arthur, so of course the one time he bloody could he’d almost ruined.

The bell rang as Merlin tried to call Arthur and shot off an ‘I’m so sorry’ text.

Merlin reached the bottom of the stairs, phone still in his hand, and opened the door to be met with a surly Arthur. Arthur shoved through the door and slammed it behind him, dragging Merlin away from the windows and up to his room.

“So, Merlin, you do have your phone?” Merlin replied with a quick squeak. “So, what excuse is there for ignoring me? Because I got quite worried about you, thinking something happened, but it turns out you were just ignoring me.”

“No, Arthur I just forgot to… check.”

“And why did you forget, Merlin?” Arthur was perched on Merlin’s desk, across the room from where Merlin nervously hovered by him bed.

 

“I… uh-”

“So no good reason then, was it?” Arthur snapped, glaring at Merlin.

“I was talking to Gwaine about his tutoring and I forgot, Arthur. I said I was sorry.”

Arthur’s face seemed to flare up a little, and something began to glimmer in his eyes. Merlin was going to get in hell.

“Oh, well if you said sorry then that makes up for ignoring me for Gwaine all day.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you for Gwaine!”

“But you were ignoring me.” Arthur stood up from the desk and began stalking towards Merlin. Merlin opened a mouth to say something, but one look at Arthur made it clear he should stay quiet. “Well, Merlin, I’ve had to go awfully out of my way to come see you today, and you didn’t even have the decency to check. Even after you specifically asked.”

“I’m sorry Arthur.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean I forgive you. In fact, I don’t even know if you’re all that sorry.” Arthur pushed Merlin forwards a little so he landed on the bed with a gentle thud. “What are you going to do to show me your sorry, Merlin?”

Merlin looked up, faced with the bulge of Arthur’s crotch and bit his lip. He began to loft his hands to Arthur’s zipper before Arthur grabbed hold of his wrists and held them above Merlin’s head.

“Good initiative, but I think tonight requires something more special. I had to leave very important business for you, Merlin. You’re going to have to show me it’s worth it.”

Merlin hated the way it made him think. ‘You’re going to have to show me you’re worth it.’

“What would you… like me to do Arthur?” Arthur’s smile was slow, like the Cheshire cat finding Alice.

“Well, Merlin, seeing as you neglected me all day; I think you’re in need of a similar punishment.” Merlin gulped. “Don’t look so worried, I’m not heading home. But you’re going to do the work tonight, and I am going to lie down and let you.”

Arthur pulled Merlin up and lay down on Merlin’s bed himself.

“Now Merlin, don’t start until I’m done. First, you’re going to take all your clothes off for me, then you’re going to give me you’re tie, and wait for me to put it on you somewhere else. Then, reach for the lube and dildo you keep here for when you can only think of me.” Merlin blushed, he remembered telling Arthur that when he got drunk at one of Lance’s parties. “You’re going to sit in that chair and work yourself open where I can see you.” Merlin felt his dick twinge at that. “And once I say you’re ready you’re going to come here and ride me, until I let you come.” Arthur turned round to look at Merlin, gave a quick smirk and snarled: “Go.”

Merlin didn’t have a clue how to be sexy, so immediately shirked his clothes off like they were made of fire, not that Arthur would care at that point and wriggled his tie from his neck like you would unwind a snake.

“Good Merlin. Stand here.” Merlin let out a quick gasp as Arthur grabbed his dick, and maybe tonight wouldn’t take as long as Merlin first thought-

Then Arthur tied the tie around Merlin’s shaft and balls as with a grin.

“As I said, Merlin, you don’t come until I let you.” Merlin stood, mouth open until Arthur slapped his ass and muttered. “Get on with it.”

At this point, Merlin’s mind had gone a little fuzzy as Arthur pulled out his hardening dick, and began to stroke it leisurely. But, other his open zip, Arthur was still fully dressed and looking entirely unruffled.

When Merlin came back to himself, he was sprawled across his computer chair, black dildo that Arthur had sent him a few weeks into their thing in hand and a tube of lube in the other.

“Go on Merlin, spread your legs like the wanton little thing you are.” Merlin loved and hated dirty talk in equal measures. He loved the humiliation of it, but hated that he loved it. “That’s right.” Arthur gave Merlin an appreciative gaze as he spread his legs and ran a finger along the crevice.

Merlin gulped, squirting lube along his crack and hissing with the cold feeling. Quickly, he dipped one finger into his hole and began to stretch his rim.

“That’s right Merlin, how hot and filthy you look right now. You’re making me feel much better, legs open like that, could never be mad at you when you’re just so willing.” Merlin no had two fingers writhing inside himself, and he secretly thanked the school tie come cock ring or he would have came a while ago.

As his third finger went in, Merlin couldn’t help but let out a short whine, but he was pleased to see Arthur lose a little bit of control.

“Alright Merlin, think you’re ready for the other thing now.” Merlin picked up the hard, plastic cock, giving it an experimental ring before tracing round the edge of his gaping ring with it. “Jesus, you little slut.” But Arthur said it fondly enough for Merlin to see it as the compliment it was. “Just desperate to stuff all your holes? Or are you trying to be really good for me?”

Merlin nodded, desperate to force down his moans until he was told it was ok.

“Oh, you’re trying to be quiet for me, aren’t you?” Merlin nodded again, this time mewling a little as the head of the dildo breached him. “Good boy Merlin, you’re doing so well for me. I love you like this, so desperate to be good.”

Merlin loved the reassurance, that he was doing good for Arthur.

But he couldn’t help the moan as the first inch of the toy finally breached him, and he could have sworn he heard Arthur do the same.

Within the next few minutes, Merlin had managed to sink the toy in and out of himself enough times it didn’t stutter and travelled smoothly. He looked at Arthur, for conformation, and saw the other man lick his lips.

“Come here then, M.” Arthur sounded a little hoarse.

Merlin slipped the toy out of himself, and on weak legs walked over to Arthur. He draped himself over the other man’s (still clothed) things, spreading his own legs and taking hold of Arthur’s shaft. 

Slowly, Merlin worked himself to the tip of Arthur’s shaft, before allowing himself to drop down a little with a sigh of relief. He placed his palms on Arthur’s shirt, hoping it wouldn’t wrinkle too much but needing the support.

“Go on, M, you can do it. You’re being so perfect.” Slowly, tenderly, Merlin began to raise himself again, this time dropping lower than before, repeating himself until he was able to get to the root of Arthur’s length in one drop. “Jesus, so tight, so perfect, so good for me.”

Merlin began to work a little quicker, occasionally shimmying a little until he found his prostate, and each of his drops had him nailing the bundle of nerves in a quick procession. He closed his eyes, focusing entirely on making sure he was doing everything right, and that Arthur was liking it, liking him.

“God, look at you, beautiful little whore.” The words sent tingles down Merlin’s spine, and he had to stop himself from reaching to release the tie and tug himself off. Merlin’s thighs were screaming with the effort, but Arthur was making little choking noises that promised he was so close to coming, and he’d taken one of Merlin’s hands and was kissing the fingertips of it.

Arthur reached a hand out and pulled on the edge of the tie, releasing its hold on Merlin, and began to stroke along Merlin’s length. His palm was warm and stroked were quite tough, but he timed himself so perfectly with Merlin it was something amazing.

“You can come now, M.” Merlin spurted with a strangled cry, only stopping his pace on Arthur for a few seconds before ensuring Arthur came off too. As Merlin tightened along Arthur’s length, and striped of Merlin’s come kissed along Arthur’s own tie, he too felt himself releasing.

As he did, Merlin lay on top of Arthur like an old rag doll.

“Merlin, sweet heart, well done.” Arthur slowly worked himself out of Merlin, who let out a whine of disagreement. “Mind if I check you’re ok?”

Merlin blushed a little, but spread his legs to allow Arthur to sweep a finger along the inside of him to check for any rips or injuries.

Arthur watched, mesmerised to see Merlin’s tight hole coated in white drips of cum, and hoped they would have time for another round later. 

“You did so good, darling.” Arthur pulled himself off, pulling off his stained shirt and nuzzling into Merlin. He pulled the blanket up to cover them both and kissed the top of Merlin’s head. “You’re such a good boy.”


	6. Office Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office sex, an emotionally distant Arthur and light bondage

For his seventeenth birthday, one of the things Arthur had given him was a promise. A promise that when Merlin went off to university, Arthur would divorce Vivian and give their relationship a real go.

It had given them a bit over two years. Arthur wanted to make sure he was there for Lance and around enough for his youngest child, because he had grown up close to his dad and felt like everyone should be allowed to do the same. The promise seemed far away, but it was something to hold on to, something he and Merlin could cling to when the guilt got too much. It was a little extra purpose for Arthur to climb out of his bed in a morning.

Arthur didn’t like what they were doing, well he did, but what they had to do to do it. He didn’t like having to lie to the people he loved. He didn’t like having to ignore Merlin. He didn’t like the idea of Merlin going home, feeling guilty and cheap and worthless. But Merlin was mature, and he’d understood that Arthur had to be there for his child, Mordred.

Mordred had been born a little after Arthur had first properly met Merlin. Sometimes, Arthur hated himself for it, but he wondered what it could have been like, if he didn’t have to wait to leave Vivian. If he didn’t have to wait to really be with Merlin.

***

For his work experience, Merlin had gotten a job in Arthur’s offices. For exactly the reasons you would guess he’d go for a job there.

Sadly, it hadn’t been living up to expectations.

It wasn’t like Merlin was expecting Arthur to drop everything and hang out with him, but acting like Merlin was more than an annoying stranger would have been nice. And Merlin had to wear a proper suit that creased any time he breathed.

“Merlin!” The prat snapped. “I asked for the Odin files ten minutes ago.” The secretaries laughed as Merlin rolled his as he kept leafing through the drawers. It wasn’t his fault that the last person who’d gone through them had worked like a hurricane.

Eventually, Merlin found the file, and at least twelve scrap pieces of paper meant to go with it. He shoved them all in and walked over to Arthur’s office.

“Shut the door.” Arthur ordered, without looking up from his paper work. Arthur’s office was closed off from the other workers, and Merlin had made a joke about ‘being split from the commoners.’ The office was lavish inside, with a mahogany desk, three leather armchairs and a leather couch. It was a bit of an overkill, really.

“Aye aye captain.” Merlin grumbled. After closing the door, he shuffled to Arthur’s desk and placed the (admittedly) messy folder on the mahogany.

“What on earth is this?” Arthur replied, incredulous. His eyes shot up from the (painfully neat) work in front of him to see the file on his desk.

“The Odin file.” Merlin explained. What else would Arthur have been expecting?

“Why is it such a mess?” Arthur snipped. He dragged the folder closer to himself and gave it a distasteful look.

“I think a racoon may have lived in the file cabinet, for a while.” Merlin grinned. He could tell Arthur was fighting to hold back a grin, too.

“Take a set, Merlin.” Arthur said with a quiet fondness and a head shake. Arthur looked up from his things. “How are you enjoying your first few days here?”

“Fabulous.” Merlin shot back. “Isn’t that a question you could ask any other time?”

“I would like to keep some illusion of professionalism before I end up pinning you to the wall and not letting you go.” Arthur said with a smirk.

“Well, then by all means.” Merlin laughed, feeling his pulse race a little.

***

“Fucking gorgeous when you’re all flustered.” Arthur groaned. He ran his lips along the column of Merlin’s throat as Merlin let out a little whine. “So desperate for it, aren’t you sweetheart?”

“Mmmhm.” Merlin grunted. The tie Arthur had twisted round his mouth kept him largely quieter than normal.

“Keep it down, doll.” Arthur whispered. “Wouldn’t want them all to hear outside, would you?” He slid his hands down the back of Merlin’s spine, grazing over his entrance a bit but not enough. “Or would you? Is that why you’re making so much noise, want them to know how much of a whore you are for me?”

Merlin felt the blush along his skin. Arthur was still in his shirt and trousers (which magically were crease free and Merlin would have to ask how later) but his tie was helping to keep Merlin occupied and still.

His hands were bound to the top of the desk and he was strewn across the rest of it.

“They all think you’re so sweet an innocent, M.” Arthur hissed. He began to kiss along the lines of Merlin’s collar bones, making the smaller boy squirm. “If only they knew, hmm? If only they knew how quickly you spread your legs and get down on your knees for me. Someone could walk in right now, and they’d see, and they’d know, Merlin. They’d know what a little slut you really are.”

Arthur began to suck a bruise on to Merlin’s neck.

“Shh shh, darling, stay quiet. Or the whole office will know how desperate you get.” Arthur crooned. Merlin heard a zipper.

Arthur smirked, and licked along the side of Merlin’s face. Merlin mentally shuddered, with pleasure or not he wasn’t sure.

Arthur took hold of both of their cocks in his hand, and began to stroke them agonisingly slowly.

Merlin’s cock was long, lithe and thin like the rest of him. Arthur’s was a little shorter, but thick and gorgeous. It made Merlin’s mouth water.

“So many things I want to do to you.” Arthur murmured as he dragged his palm along. “Always wanted you on this desk. Over this desk.” He hissed a little. “Never going to be able to work here again, always be thinking of you.” He flipped Merlin over, so he landed on his tummy with an ‘oomph.’ “Get over the side, Merlin, so your arse is up and your feet are on the floor.”

It was awkward, especially as he was bound to the desk, but Merlin managed to wrangle himself in to the required position. He didn’t manage it with any sense of grace or dignity, but he did manage it.

“Got your little arse out like a bitch in heat, M.” Merlin moaned, drool breaching through the tie/ gag.

Arthur began to thrust in to the crease of Merlin’s thighs. He stroked Merlin off in tandem, and Merlin was grateful, because he was still too tight to be taken without being stretched out.

And Merlin would need to spend a lot of today sitting down, so it was best he wasn’t bruised inside from Arthur.

Arthur was moaning in his ear, the desk beneath him was dripped in sweat and Merlin’s huffy breaths, his dick was desperate to come, but he couldn’t, not until Arthur said and-

“You can come if you want, sweetheart.”

***

Arthur undid the binding on Merlin’s wrists and kissed them. He helped Merlin gather up his clothes, laughing a little at how crumpled they were in a peaceful silence.

“I’ve got a shower round the back there.” Arthur said, pointing to a door through the back of his office. Merlin’s eyebrow’s rose. “Everyone should be on lunch, you go clean up, I’ll sort some of the stuff in here and we’ll order food from the canteen, Ok?”

Merlin smiled, mentally thanking God that Arthur was the CEO of the company and had swung the work experience for Merlin so easily. Well, seeing as they were living in all manner of sin it probably wasn’t God he should thank. Merlin hated that.

He shuffled off in to the shower, glad because the idea of spending the day sticky was not an idea he liked.

The bathroom was just as over done as Arthur’s office. It was all sleek black, but the shower was powerful and warm. Merlin tried not to spend too long in there, but really there were six different massage settings and who knew when he’d be in the lap of luxury again?

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry off and slipped in to his less crumpled clothes. The heat from the shower had sorted them to a point where he wouldn’t look ridiculous in his shirt and trousers.

When he left the bathroom, he walked slowly, in case Arthur needed to shoo him back in.

Instead, he saw Arthur hunched over himself on a leather chair.

“Arthur, are you all right?” Merlin asked. Arthur’s head shot up, hands flying from his brow. He looked surprised, as if he’d forgotten Merlin had been there. 

“Yeah. Fine.” Arthur relayed. It sort of annoyed Merlin, how Arthur always put on this brave face and became so cold. Some people called it ‘noble’ but it just made Merlin feel like he wasn’t worthy of Arthur’s trust.

“Are you sure, because-”

“Yes Merlin I’m fine. Stop pestering me.” Arthur snipped. Merlin frowned at the tone.

Ok, Arthur wasn’t usually affectionate, but he was never irritated with Merlin, unless it was for show. And right now it was only the two of them.

“Right. Sorry.” Merlin stood for a moment, eyes locked on Arthur’s.

“Go take a lunch break; I’ve got files to do.” Arthur grunted. He stood up and fell in to his seat at his desk. “You can have an hour.”

Usually, Merlin would probably go outside and pine that Arthur was ignoring him. Or go and fetch Arthur a lunch and charm him round. But, Merlin was tired after two and half days of 8-6 working hours and he really wasn’t in the mood to jump through hoops for Arthur.

“Fine.” Merlin snapped. He doubted Arthur even noticed.

Merlin walked out the office, stopping by the secretary’s desk to ask if she could please pass him his bag.

“Thank you Helen.” He smiled.

Merlin stepped in to the lift and pulled out his phone.  
\---  
To: Gwaine

Hey mate, I’ve been given a surprise lunch hour from work exp. You want to get lunch? No worries if you CBA.

\---

To: Merlin

I always want lunch. Meet you at food court of shopping centre?

\---

Merlin read the text and smiled. Gwaine was a great friend to him, he’d been oddly shy at first but soon the two of them were like long lost friends reunited. It was nice, actually, to have a friend he could ramble on about anything with. Especially when he wanted to forget stuff.

Like how bit a git Arthur could be.


End file.
